VIXEN'S CORRUPTION
by maxgoof296
Summary: after the retrieval mission naruto is banished and now he is showing the world who he really is, the nidaime kyuubi no kitsune. however we also find out what makes hinata so damn shy around everyone. Dark,smart naruto/ dark hinata,
1. prologue

"WHAT! Why do am I being banished?" Naruto's loud voice was heard yelling. "I am sorry but the council took too much power from sensei" Tsunade said somberly, "they decided that you were a liability to the village. I managed to get you three days to leave the village and a month to leave the country." Naruto just looked at Tsunade sadly. All he did after that was put his hands up into the ram sign. The only thing that he said was "Kai". After that he was surrounded in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared it showed a completely different Naruto. This Naruto was tall, muscular, and had fox ears and nine fox tails waving lazily behind him. "Fine obaa-san. I just want you to know that I became the nidaime kyuubi four years ago. The old kyuubi is dead and gone, the old one has been completely absorbed by the seal." Tsunade was forced to understand though in her head she was thinking how this was a good thing. 'I wonder how the council would react to this news. I bet they would have a heart attack.' Tsunade smiles and tells Naruto to leave as fast as possible so that the council would not be able to make a case against him.

VIXEN'S CORRUPTION

Time skip (two day later)

Kiba and Hinata were called to her father's study. "What do you suppose he wants with me Hinata?" "I don't know Kiba, though it probably has something to do with what happened on the retrieval mission." When both Kiba and Hinata got into her father's study they saw both of their parents. "What are doing here mom?" "Father why is Inuzuka-sama here?" Kiba and Hinata asked. "Well we are here to discuss a contract that me and Hiashi just created and signed. This contract will see you two married after Hinata turns sixteen." "WHAT! Terminate it. Terminate it right now." "What why I thought you loved her." "I do, that is why I want you to terminate it. I want her to marry me because she wants to. Not because of some contract." Hinata was looking at Kiba and thinking that that is exactly something that her crush a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki would have done. They both left the room. All of a sudden they saw a message bird land in front of them. They both saw that the message on the bird's leg was for Hinata. The message read

_Dear Hinata, _

_ please come to the edge of the forests around the village. Bring any items you want, you probably won't be coming back to the village any time soon._

_Loving you always,_

_Naruto_

After they both finished reading the letter two more times Kiba said "You should go Hinata. I know that you love him." "But what about you, didn't you say that you loved me?" "I do but to me, to truly love someone that means that you want them to be truly happy even if that means it isn't with you." "Oh, ok can you come with me?" "Do you really want me to come?" "Yeah, I trust you and I need someone else to help me out with getting all my stuff and help me getting to Naruto."

Time skip (six hours later)

After they finally got to the meeting place they couldn't see Naruto any were, all they could see was a cute little fox sleeping in under a tree. "Where is that knuckle head anyway?" "Right here dumbass." Both Kiba and Hinata jumped and started looking around trying to find where the voice came from. "I am right here you two, although I kind of excepted you to come alone Hinata." They finally noticed that the voice was coming from the little fox kit. "How the hell did you do that Naruto?" "I can do this because I am part demon." Then Naruto transformed back into his normal form. "Whoa" then Naruto's face turned more serious. "Kiba look at the point of Hinata's neck where her head and neck connect. There should be a seal there." "There is. Hold on it looks like a personality seal. What one doing on Hinata?" "Well let me remove it and we can find out. Oh and are there any other seals on her?" "Hold on, yeah there is it looks like … FUCK it is a pheromone seal, a seal that causes pheromones to be released to get the attention of the closest Inuzuka and only that Inuzuka when it is activated." "Let me deactivate them and we can find out why they were placed there in the first place." After that Naruto put his hands onto the seals and sent a copious amount of chakra through them, causing them to fail and turn off. Once that had happened Hinata was surrounded by a blinding red light, and once it had died down a different and more confident and sadistic Hinata was standing in her place. "So Naruto can you finally come and take what is yours for all eternity? Or will I have to wait even longer than I did while in that weak and pathetic body?" "Oh you will, we just need to explain what happened to Kiba, and get some privacy before we do anything."

**A/N: I know that Kiba and Naruto are very OOC, however this is my story so it is my rules, don't like then don't continue reading.**

**Well this is MAXGOOF296 signing off**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the show.**

"normal talking"

'normal thinking'

"**demon talking"**

'**demon thinking'**

Chapter 1 The Plan Begins

**Kiba's point of view**

"Kiba I need you to go and tell Kakashi to initiate plan kitsunekage. Give him the following code, four seven alpha beta omega eight kage kitsune." After Kiba had memorized the code he ran at top speed back to the village, trying to get there as soon as possible. It took him only a few minutes at the speed he was going at. Once in the village he started looking for Kakashi. He looked at all the most likely places for the one eyed pervert. He finally found him in front of the memorial stone. After he gave him the message from Naruto, Kakashi's eyes widened and he immediately became serious. "Okay then let's get moving."

**Four hours time skip**

With all the people important to Naruto, around them. Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Asuma, Kuriena, Konahamaru, Hiano, as well as Anko were all waiting at the gates to the village. Once they were all there Konahamaru jumped onto Iruka's back and all the adults started running towards Naruto and Hinata.

**Naruto's point of view**

Once Kiba had left Naruto and Hinata immediately jumped at each other like starving wolves looking for something to eat. Soon after they were both getting frisky and Naruto created a house out of the plants around them with his chakra.

**Lemon begin**

**Lemon end**

Soon after they were finished mating Iruka and the others arrived and saw the plant house. They all stopped suddenly. Almost immediately after they arrived a large wave chakra came out of the house and they all felt the feelings of love and lust. The only one completely unaffected was Konahamaru. All the others were affected in some way or another. Ayame and Kiba, Asuma and Kuriena, Iruka and Anko, Teuchi and Hiano all went to get their own rooms in the house. Konahamaru did the same, although he was alone when doing this.

**Next day**

When all the people woke they noticed that they all were demons of some kind, Kiba and Ayame were both Inu demons, Asuma and Kuriena were both Saru demons, Iruka and Anko were both Hebi demons, Teuchi and Hiano also became Inu demons, and Konahamaru also became a Saru demon. They all went looking for Naruto and Hinata. They found them in the dining room waiting for the others with breakfast on the table. "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US YOU TWO?!" "You were transformed due to the shockwave of our mating. You were turned into the demon that you were closest to, like the Sarutobies were turned into Saru demons, and Anko was turned into a Hebi demon. Although I don't understand why Iruka is a Hebi demon, I thought he would be an Iruka demon." Iruka looked sheepish and explained why he wasn't an Iruka demon, "Have any of you heard of the venomous dolphin?" at their no's he continued by saying "well that was me. I am the venomous dolphin. I am more of a serpent than a dolphin, always was. The only reason my parents named me Iruka because I was born after Orochimaru left. I was always similar to both a dolphin and a snake. So it was one or the other." After the explanation everyone understood why they were the demon they were, all except for Teuchi and his mate. They both were about to ask why they were Inu demons like their daughter, however "Teuchi and Hiano are Inu demons because that is what their daughter is." Once every one was done eating they all went outside and starting to head towards were the old whirlpool village ruins were.

**A/N please, anyone who wants to wright a lemon for the missing lemon scene can and I will judge them, the best one will be put in. this will go on for two week starting today, 4/8/2013.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update. I had writers block, and was unsure on how I was going to continue this story. And then when I had an idea I was too busy dealing with getting all set up for starting collage, which I will be starting on 3 of September. I am sorry for forgetting about Kakashi, he will be an INU he will find a mate with someone this chapter. And just imagine him doing whatever you want him to during the events of the last chapter.**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**JUTSU**

**NAME/AGES/DEMON TYPE**

**NARUTO/15/KITSUNE**

**HINATA/15/KITSUNE (VIXEN)**

**KUSHINA/30/KITSUNE (VIXEN)**

**KIBA/15/INU**

**AYAME/18/INU**

**TEUCHI/35/INU**

**HIANO/35/INU**

**IRUKA/26/HEBI**

**ANKO/29/HEBI**

**ASUMA/20/SARU**

**KAKASHI/20/INU**

**KURIENA/20/SARU**

**KONAHAMARU/9/SARU**

**?/20/INU**

**VIXEN'S CORRUPTION**

As the group of demons left Hi no Kuni they were discussing what they would do about rebuilding the village that Naruto's ancestors had lived in for generations. When they finally arrived at the docks that they were leaving from they discovered that there were no boats that would even go near the outer ring of whirlpools surrounding the island. So the just decided that they would run out there without any boats. As they were leaving they decided who would carry the non-ninjas. It ended up with Kakashi carrying Teuchi, Asuma carrying Konahamaru, and Kuriena carrying Hiano.

Once the group reached the island's shore nearest to the village, they realized that someone was already there, and had been there for many years. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here?" came from right behind them as if from many different people with the same voice. As one the group of demons turned and as soon as Kakashi saw who was speaking he got extremely angry. "Why are you hiding here Kushina? Why are you here and not in Konoha with your son?" the look on Kushina's face was that of sadness and loss. "My son died fifteen years ago when the sealing failed, surly you know this already."

"No, who told you your son was dead?" whispered Hiano

"It was the old man. Why?"

"No it wasn't, it must have been some henged to look like them and you were too distraught to notice it because he was surprised to see, or as the case is, apparently see how little you cared for your own son." Said Kakashi.

"Wait you mean that my baby boy is still alive in Konoha? Is that why you came here, to find me?"

"No. I was banished because the council didn't abide by dad's request when he sealed the demon inside me. Oh and did you know that I am know the Nidaime Kyuubi?" answered Naruto.

As soon as Kushina realized that it was Naruto that was in the lead of the group she ran up to him to give him a crushing hug. "OI! Kushina what is going on here? Who are they?" came a voice from the house sitting near the shore. Kakashi looked at the source in complete surprise.

"RIN how are you alive, I thought I had lost you along with sensei and Obito during that night?" asked a surprised Kakashi

"I barely survived, in fact I wouldn't have done so if it wasn't for Kushina finding me on the battle field as she left."

After a few minutes of introductions and getting people all caught up, everyone went inside to go to bed since it was very late. After about an hour a wave of youki just like with Naruto and Hinata went through the house. As soon as it hit them all the same thing that happened the night before happened again, although Kushina didn't have any problems, she just went through the transformation due to the fact that she was already asleep.

The next morning it was obvious that Rin and Kushina had gone through the same change as everyone else. Over breakfast it was discussed on what they would do about the Hidden Whirlpool village.

**A/N: and that's it. Oh and there is a challenge on my profile please PM me if any of you want to take it up, and if you do take it up, no crack ficing it.**


End file.
